


Brittle

by Articray200



Series: Nexxan [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Avarosan, Definitely Longer, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part Two of Nexxan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prolly Will Be Longer than Part One, The Freljord, The Hearthblood (In flashbacks), The Void, The Winter's Claw, Void Monsters, Will Eventually Involve Part One's Characters, lying, what the hell are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articray200/pseuds/Articray200
Summary: "The Freljord is a place for building, fighting, and eating. Home, sweet home."A blacksmith's fire is built into his tools and his drive to perfect them. Something disturbs this smith's peaceful life below a mountain, and finds himself on the receiving end of a flame.What happens when Ornn, The Fire Below The Mountain, loses his fire and becomes brittle?





	1. It's So Cold

It had been years- so many years since anything had happened in the Freljord that wasn't a war. The clanging of steel- of swords as warriors went toe-to-toe in combat was no more natural than crimson snow. There was no time to mourn death; conflict could never leave time for trivial matters. The grief of death certainly wounded and scarred, but it could never cripple.

At least, that was what I thought.

The first thing I felt was the cold. For so long, I felt cold. It was like the fire within me had petered out, gone with the harrowing wind. I felt so cold. I found myself on my gut, on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a town. It had been ravaged just moments earlier. My hand hung loosely over the edge, ice beginning to form on it in small patches. I clench my hand into a fist, attempting to stand up. A pain shot through my back. So cold, it burned. I shout in pain, and was greeted with the same noise. Echoing...echoing...gone.

My eyes scanned over the village below. It had once been so beautiful. It reminded me of the village that lived at the base of my mountain...wherever that may be. The Freljord had changed since I last left my home. Much too different...The broken down buildings of the village before me said it so clearly. As much as I could never compare their work to that of the Hearthblood, they held a...hint of humbleness. Never complex in design. Simple so as to stay sturdy...and it was all they ever needed. Looking at the village down below distracted me from the pain I felt running over me. But, I was aware of something else.

Not moving my head, I glance towards the sky. Yes, there. It was still tinted purple.

I remember a flash of light and a shaking of the earth. It was too distracting to ignore, and it is what caused me to leave Hearth-Home. I saw them. Beasts, monsters that ravaged the Freljord- ripping up land, destroying trees, and there looked to be no end. I came across this village, and I knew I had to involve myself. Needless to say, it was a failure. I was overwhelmed. It was...bewildering. For once, I felt horrified. What were they!? I had to save those people. Something in my heart burned for these souls I did not know...And now I know.

 _Them._  The Hearthblood. It was because of them. I need to get up.

I push a hand onto the ground, lifting half of myself. The pain came back, and I shout again. I put a foot firmly onto the ground, but I sink onto a knee. That was just fine. The other side of me, I saw Hammer. I used it to lift the other half, and I found myself on my knees, looking at the village again. It had once been so beautiful. How was I powerless to do anything? The Freljord...what happened to it? I still could not move, despite having gotten onto my knees. It hurt so much. I hunched over.

...And then I heard humming. It was innocent, calm- too at ease for what happened. The sound of something scraping across the ground followed, sounding like a shovel. I turn my gaze to behind me. A man, face covered in soot, stood there. He blinked, his mouth dropping open slightly. In his hands was a silver spade, still looking polished despite the dirt and snow that had covered it. I had to take my gaze away from it, unfortunately, as strapped it to his back and ran to my side, attempting to help me up. I would not budge, and I was beginning to feel light headed. However, the man refused to give up. With him giving a battle cry, I felt myself lift onto my feet. My legs shook under the weight of my weakened form, and my beard was practically a home to the ice now. He made me lean on his shoulder, and we began walking. To where, I had no clue.

"Wh-Who...are you...?" I forced through a shaky breath.

The man did not answer, instead pointing north. That was where we were going. I could see nothing through the snow; it felt like it was coming harder than before, steadily building and building. The man that carried me looked unaffected by it, still walking through the storm. It was as if he knew where to go despite not being able to see. I felt an energy flowing from his being. It was overpowering, and it oddly put me at ease.

We soon arrived at a small wooden home amidst the storm. Modest in appearance, it looked to have been here only recently. It was built into the side of a mountain. The part that was chipped and dug out was cleaned and lined with plants. Strangely welcoming. I was brought inside and laid on the couch. This was a house with only four main rooms from where I could see. That energy came over me again, and I felt drowsy. I stared at the wooden ceiling with lidded eyes, remembering what I experienced beforehand. It was still cold despite the fire lit in the fireplace. I was still freezing. Yet, I slept.

I opened my eyes again. The room was pleasantly quiet. The fire was still burning brightly in the fireplace. A quilt had been laid over me during my slumber, and I realized I was clutching it tightly. It was still cold. I pulled up the quilt and saw my chest and gut bandaged. My back felt numb. Did I sleep through all this...? I saw the flickering flame in the fireplace, and I rolled off of the couch to meet it. I was pleased to find myself warm just a bit more. The quilt and the fire were enough.

"You're awake," a voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my fur with a glance behind me. The man that brought me here was standing there. Green eyes looked at me in curiosity, like how a follower would do so to a god. I don't need followers. I never did.

"Good, I thought you might miss dinner." He folded his arms. "Do you feel any better?"

I immediately give a single nod without another thought. I had been too focused on the pain to realize I was hungry.

"Who are you...?" I asked.

"You may call me Erduun," the main replied, "I am but a noble salesman,"

"Of what goods?"

"Weapons. Foods. The like."

He helps me off the floor and brings me into his kitchen. I searched my thoughts again.

"You've never asked my name," I spoke.

"There were more important matters than names. You're safe now."

However, he still did not ask. I suppose I was wasting my time wondering such a trivial thing, but I found myself...confused. This man was odd. Most would want to know my name. At least, those that knew of demigods would. I myself was lost to time by many, from what I understood. It was good. I was left in peace. None would disturb me. It seems I am on the receiving end of amazement. His eyes said curiosity, but the rest of him made that a lie. Knowing now that he would never ask that question, I spoke my name.

"I am Ornn." My eyes narrowed. "I shaped the land that was the Freljord. Do you know of me...?"

"Not at all." He shook his head.

So that's why he didn't ask. Anyone else would've wanted to confirm their suspicions. My amazement diminished.

"You're shivering."

I hadn't realized it, but I was. I was cold again. This felt so strange; usually the cold of the Freljord never pierced my skin, but here it was.

"Sit. Eat. You'll be needing this for later."

He leaves out through the door arch and I'm left by myself in this unfamiliar home. Sitting down, I turn my attention away from the surprisingly warm meal in front of me. There was a furnace in here, and it heated up the room. It wasn't so cold. I could see small plants peeking out out of cracks in the walls, but it looked to be a stylized choice, as if the man here lived and breathed with the nature. I could feel that familiar energy from before swallowing me again. I was not drowsy, but my mind felt clearer. Eat. I needed to eat.

I knew it was late at night. The man had a clock on the kitchen counter still ticking slowly. I sat in front of an empty bowl, eyes closed and trying to remember.

_Screaming. There was screaming in that village. I saw red stain the snow below my feet as a sleek, boney creature trotted past me with a man in its maw. The small army that protected the homes chased after it, swords drawn. I moved farther into the village. Fires, so many fires. The snow I used smothered them, and I saw families leaving the flames, singed and traumatized. Smoke rose into the air, hanging over me. Silence, and an energy focused me. I could feel it, coming from somewhere behind me. Turning my head, I saw what looked like a mutated woman dressed in violet. A hole in her chest, it looked to be a second mouth. Three eyes, one a tattoo between the other two. It pierced me, and I felt my soul twist. Roaring out in pain, I grasped at my head. I could hear her speaking._

_"You miss them so much...Wouldn't it be nice to experience the faith of those people again?" Her smile made me want to retch._

_How did she know about them? The Hearthblood were so long gone! Still...it felt as if she looked into my mind. Could she see my thoughts...?_

_"You hate him so...For what he caused you to do. You hate yourself so...for what you let yourself do. Hate...hate..."_

_I managed to focus and found the woman right in front of me. I fell backwards in shock, and she knelt down beside me, reaching a hand under my chin. Why could I not fight back? She seemed to melt into a mist, circling around me before shooting up my nostrils. I winced at the pain and stood up, coughing. My throat burned, and I felt a migraine coming. The voice she spoke felt like it came from everywhere._

_"The hatred you feel, why do you suppress it?"_

_"That rage i-is long gone..." I respond._

_"It is only hiding...!" She laughs. "Sleeping, waiting to awaken again. All it takes...is a trigger."_

_Something clicked in the back of my mind, and I raised my head to the skies, flames spewing from my throat into the air in a roar that made the earth tremble. What was next was blur, and I found myself on the cliff from before, overlooking the town. I felt so cold. My fire had left me. My legs shook and gave way to my weight, and I collapsed on the edge of the cliff, staring eternally at the town._

_"Ornn..."_

_I could hear her._

"Ornn...!?" It felt...odd.

Wait...no...

 **"ORNN!?"** the man's voice shouted.

I had collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. My hands were tightly clasped on my throat. It was so cold.

**So cold...**


	2. The Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lone soul wandered for years before he found himself breathing in a different way.
> 
> He saw, felt, and heard differently. His eyes were opened. He could feel the pain of his past life. 
> 
> And he could feel the pain of others, for pain is universal.
> 
> And pain is eternal.
> 
> Even after death.

Ornn woke up in what looked to be a bedroom. He was tightly swaddled in quilts, still feeling sluggish. What he experienced yesterday felt like no more than a terrible memory. He felt mostly warm and could only hope that it stayed that way.

Sitting up in the bed, he decided to get a good look at his surroundings. Yep, definitely a bedroom. Carpets were hung on the walls, all giving similar intricate designs. One of them looked a lot like people sitting at the base of a volcano. His eyes widened as he realized what the picture was. It was of The Hearthblood. Hearthhome loomed over them like a mother over its children. Ornn was reminded of their expectant smiles as he routinely came to them and observed. "Passable" was such a great thing to hear for them. A pang of sadness rang in his heart for the Hearthblood.

Ornn chose then to distract himself, looking towards the door leading into the room. It was left ajar, letting a little bit of light into the room. He immediately knew what must have awakened him: the clanging of metal. It echoed throughout the house.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. Pause. BANG. BANG. BANG. Pause._

It struck a chord within Ornn, and he could feel his heart beating alongside the pattern. He knew what that was, and he had known the sound ever since his younger years. It was the sound of someone smithing. But who...? His curiosity led him to climb out of the bed, still feeling the warmth of the quilts, and shuffle towards the door. Leaving the room, he was greeted with the pleasant sight of the fireplace and felt drawn to it. It felt so cold yesterday...today? How long had Ornn slept?

The banging was louder now. The pauses between each were longer. Somebody was being satisfied with their masterpiece.

There were a set of stairs near the fireplace leading downwards. He could feel more heat coming towards the basement. Perfect. Poking his head into the lower room, he saw the man that offered Ornn's home here. Erduun was indeed smithing. The ram watched as the hammer was brought down onto a heated, sharpening piece of metal. Ornn felt an urge to steal the hammer out of his grasp and take charge of the process.

He had to admit that the design of the weapon was certainly...eye-catching. It was a greatsword. The hilt had a design engraved in it: a boar with a sort of orb in its maw. It was small, but noticeable enough to be noteworthy. Interestingly elaborate, there appeared to be a great deal of care in the design rather than the practicality of the weapon. At least, that's what Ornn thought.

 _'Perhaps they are for admiration.'_ Ornn thought.  _'He did say he was a merchant. However, I never would have guessed he made his own...tools.'_

There were tons strewn about on a counter. Hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers- each had that same boar insignia in them. Ornn assumed that they were his trademark, similar to how he himself had a tendency to carve or shape rams into his work. After a while, Ornn found himself staring. He hadn't meant his looking to be for too long, but the sight of metal perfectly taking shape in skilled hands was, to say the least, intoxicating for the ram. He could only imagine the sheer satisfaction as steam rose into the air, the metal cooling to a perfect hard blade. A few more searches around the room, and he found a shield with the same design on it. They were to be paired together.

Ornn found himself walking farther into the basement, walking towards the shield and taking it off the wall. Paying mind to Erduun and attempting to not disturb him, Ornn had to lower his head to prevent his horns from scraping the ceiling. He set it on his left arm, feeling the weight of it. It was with great disappointment that he felt a slight imbalance off towards the leftmost part of it. The weapon looked fascinating, and showed no outer flaws. What had happened to it? The ram glanced both ways before attempting to breathe fire onto the shield, just to even out the imbalance.

Unfortunately, nothing came from him. Not a puff, not a huff. Just dry coughing.

"W-What...!?" Ornn exclaimed, his eyes widening.

He dropped to the floor after his coughing fit, alerting Erduun. The man gasped and set his finished sword off to the counter, wrapping it in a cloth. He moved to Ornn's side, and the ram felt that immense life energy flow into him once again. He was beginning to become used to it; it had alarmed him before. With that energy came strength, and Ornn felt himself being lifted again. He took a moment to wonder if this is how Erduun got things done.

"I did not need help," Ornn said, looking displeased.

"Being stubborn is not going to help you, Ornn." Erduun shook his head.

"I can stand on my own just fine." Ornn insisted.

Erduun stepped away for a moment, and the energy petered out. Ornn hunched a bit and his stomach heaved, his face looking nauseous.

"W-What's wrong with me...? Where's my fire...?" Ornn put a hand to his throat.

Erduun placed a hand on his back.

"We're moving you upstairs."

"Wait, no."

"But the quilts-"

Ornn tugged them around himself as Erduun spoke.

"I freeze from the inside out otherwise. Allow me to...stay down here. It's warmer," he spoke, nodding.

 _'And familiar'_ Ornn thought.

Erduun looked conflicted with the choice, but allowed it.

"Where will you sleep then?" The man folded his arms.

Ornn moved over to the furnace, taking a breath of fresh air as three fingers strayed near the flames. His hand seemed to begin to melt and join with the flames, the fire dancing with him, becoming drawn towards him with each passing moment. A single glance back towards Erduun showed the man with an amazed expression. His eyes were wide in fascination, similar to before, and his eyes had a glint of even bigger curiosity. Ornn gave a satisfied "hmph" at the facial expression, pulling his hand back and giving it form once more. In the furnace, he decided.

"That's amazing...!" Erduun grinned. "I knew there was something about you."

The demigod raised an eyebrow at the man's words, turning to him.

"You  _knew...?_ " His beard twitched.

"Your energy."

-88-

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Ornn sat on the couch. "What is that power you hold?"

"My aura...?" Erduun asked, taking his apron and hanging it on a coat rack.

Ornn shivered as he felt the 'aura' grow in size, covering him. As it poured through his being and surrounded him, his heart was stilled once more. He stayed warm.

"Yes...that," Ornn said, still facing the ground, "It's...quite nice,"

That was an understatement, Ornn felt. It was amazing. It  _felt_  amazing. The aura was immense, polished power, and he felt as though he could soak it into his veins. There was a small part of him that detested the aura, as he found himself repeatedly lost in its waves whenever it appeared. Erduun did not notice Ornn's loss of touch with reality, so when the ram leaned his head back slightly, he needed to be shaken awake.

"Apologies." The ram's eyes lidded themselves. "I have not been myself lately."

"I can tell. Your energy wavers constantly, as if it's on the edge of life." Erduun closed his eyes as if he was envisioning something.

However foreboding that was, Ornn treated it as nothing.

"A simple matter."

"Not so, I'd say. You're still here with me, after all."

Ornn grunted. That was true. He still had to stay here. As proud as Ornn was, he had to admit that he would not last long outside this home. Not in his current condition, at least. Giving a defeated sigh, he glanced back towards Erduun to see- Was that a smirk...? It was only there for a second, but the man had a smirk on his face. He would have commented on it if he weren't interrupted a moment later.

"You say you shaped the Freljord?" Erduun pulled up a chair and sat. "I've never heard of you before. How can I be sure that this isn't a farce?"

Ornn gagged.

"The only thing that is a farce is the imbalance in that shield." Ornn didn't look pleased with Erduun's words.

To Ornn's surprise, Erduun laughed at his insult. It wasn't a small chuckle, it was a burst of laughter. He was dying! Ornn squinted and huffed, closing his eyes and turning his head away. He got up and walked towards the door, letting the quilt drop to the floor. As he opened the door, he felt it. The coldness of the Freljord wind. The blizzard was still going.

' _Freezing...Cold...'_ Ornn's thoughts were screaming at him to find warmth.  _'I don't need them. I don't.'_

Though Ornn stood tall, he turned away, shivering heavily. He realized the room was quieter now. Erduun was staring at the demigod with another one of his fascinated looks. Ornn was beginning to be irritated by the staring. Luckily for him, Erduun realized why he was being given a glare.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never seen somebody with such a defeated look on their face," he said.

Ornn's eyes widened. "Defeated?"

"When I questioned your claim. You had this saddened look on your face. Like I wounded your being." Erduun's gaze seemed to pierce him, as though he was looking at someone else.

"...M'fine." Ornn assured.

Truth be told, Ornn  _was_  hurt like Erduun said. He didn't know why it bothered him to have his achievements doubted, especially since he had taken to ignoring outer comments aside from those his brother, Volibear, made. The demigod did  _not_  like the feeling of being so exposed, especially in such a vulnerable condition.

"Again, sorry." Erduun sighed. "I have a problem with speaking before I think."

 _'Clearly.'_ Ornn thought, annoyed.

Erduun brought Ornn back over to the couch and set him down. "I'm sure what you did for the Freljord must be  _very_ appreciated."

Silence, and there was sadness in Ornn's expression. He was definitely unable to hide how he felt about  _them,_  but that didn't mean he needed to say anything, right? Not even if the man that housed him held a comforting hand on his shoulder. Not even if he appeared to care.  _Definitely_  not even if the energy he felt radiating from the man calmed him. So, Ornn stayed quiet, reserved, and away.

Erduun realized he wasn't going to break through Ornn's sudden shell, and he cursed himself. His words had proven to be the exact opposite of comforting. The man hung his head slightly and turned away, leaving the room.

Ornn sat there on the couch, his head lowered, his mind in a state of torture, and his heart cold.

It was quiet in the house. Nothing but the crackling of the fire.

And quiet, quiet sobs.


	3. Worn and Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the darkness of an abyss sparks a flicker into a flame. 
> 
> So triumphantly it burned with a passion that would keep it alight forever.
> 
> The warmth it provided was small, but refreshing.
> 
> And wistful memories would come to one who gazed into it.
> 
> For its warmth meant comfort, safety, and heart.

Days come and gone, Ornn found himself staring into the past again. He was unsure of why exactly; the past to him held nothing but bad memories and harsh lessons. At least, that's all they really seemed to be. They were lessons learned through trial and error, a process so well known to Ornn that it was like breathing. The past also meant having to face his brother, and he wanted to do anything but that. He was far more content sitting down, grabbing a bottle of dark beer, and smithing as he always did. How quickly Ornn became only a fragment of what he used to be. His fire was gone- the passion that burned within him to live was gone. That fateful night where the sky turned violet stole it away from him.

He'd been trying for days upon days to bear the cold of the Freljord since then. Frequently, he'd step outside when Erduun had his back turned, and walked into the blizzard without any sheets wrapped around him. Again and again, he'd find himself shudder, buckle at the knees, and collapse in the blizzard's snow. Again and again, he would wake to find himself in Erduun's home, swaddled in bedsheets. Again and again, he would continue. Erduun had scolded him each time he tried. The demigod was too stubborn to listen, however. It angered him that he was unable to do anything he wished, the wooden walls of the home serving little more than a substitute for what could be considered a prison.

Erduun had proven to be likable to Ornn despite the man's flippant nature. Erduun was always doing something, and he hated to be idle. It looked to Ornn as though the man never rested as he fleeted across the house's living room several times. Ornn thought this was both respectable and unhealthy; less time resting meant more time doing something productive, but it also meant Erduun had bouts of tiredness mid-work. Periodically the man would sit in a chair for five minutes at a time before bursting around the house again. Ornn was quick to stop him as he stood once more from that wooden chair, grabbing his arm and tapping his shoulder.

"It would do you some good to rest longer," the demigod spoke.

"Idle time is for idle souls, so let me work." Erduun pulled his arm away.

Truth be told, Ornn did not know why he stopped Erduun; he knew his words would fall on deaf ears. He was also perplexed as to why he felt obligated to speak up. There was nothing forcing him to. No, all he had to do was sit on the living room couch and rest. That was his task: to rest.

"You're tired. I can finish the other half of your work." Ornn stopped him once again.

"Leave my job to me," Erduun said, shaking his head, "You should be resting. I need you on your feet again as soon as possible,"

It then occurred to the ram the reason he felt obligated was because it felt selfish to not be working alongside Erduun. He knew his guilt was misplaced, but he believed wholeheartedly in his thoughts. And then Ornn had another reason to be angry: Why was Erduun not listening? He had thrown an offer out there and it was batted away like a fly.

_'Hours come and hours go, and not a moment passes that he offers me any work. Why am I sitting here when he is out of breath?'_  Ornn thought.

And so, the demigod stood from his seat and followed Erduun around. Whatever work the man left unfinished, Ornn had completed. They were small tasks, but they were something to be done. Erduun hadn't noticed in his haze of work. Or, perhaps he did, but was just too tired to care. Ornn had noticed that Erduun was replacing a layer on his walls, and he had spent majority of his time outside collecting logs. The blizzard was weakening the wood, as the days that passed by only seemed to grow colder and colder. Ornn, then, had an idea.

**_An hour later.._ **

Erduun stepped into his home with logs in his arms, and he brought the wood just outside of the basement. Ornn was down there, waiting for Erduun to come back. Again, the demigod stopped him, but Erduun wordlessly refused to rest. He soon cut the logs into flat boards and left upstairs. Ornn sat near the furnace, listening to the sound of the hammer ring throughout the house as the warmth of the furnace's flames swept over Ornn like the sheets he bore. Four minutes this continued, and then there was silence. Ornn gave a "hmph" at the silence, knowing with certainty that Erduun had grown tired once again. He stood from the furnace and left upstairs, seeing Erduun in the chair, gathering his breaths for another five minute break. This time, Ornn did not relent.

He tossed his sheets onto the couch and walked to Erduun, taking the hammer from his grasp and setting it aside. He took the man in his arms and walked for Erduun's bedroom, setting him in the bed. The man lightly beat on the demigod's chest in protest, but it was, predictably, ignored.

"W-Why...?" Erduun asked, "I need to-"

"You need nothing." Ornn interrupted. "Your job is to rest. I will take care of the walls."

And that was that. As Ornn left the lightless room, he heard soft words following his leave.

"Thank you, Ornn."

The ram did not answer. As Erduun heard the door close with a  _click_ , he closed his eyes and rested. Ornn looked towards the logs and cracked his knuckles. He took a large hammer from his belt and got to work. During the sounds of hammering, he constantly noticed that the work Erduun had done on the walls was slowly becoming undone once more. It puzzled him for a moment because it looked fine on the surface. As he pulled aside a board, he realized the walls themselves were flawed from the beginning. They started off perfectly structured, but gradually showed flaws in numerous places until nothing matched up quite right at all. The ram sneered at this discovery. He was right to send Erduun to bed; his lack of sleep was ruining his work.

Fortunately, barring the very end of Erduun's unfinished work, it wasn't too hard to complete. The cold was at the back of Ornn's mind as he moved throughout the house, finishing anything that was out of place or left undone. Soon, the home that was once beginning to fall apart was upright again and stronger than before. Ornn nodded at his work.

"Good," he said.

And for a moment, he surprised himself. He never once complimented what he did, not even if it  _was_  amazing. Not since he burned down his first home overnight. He supposed the wooden walls of this house brought back that memory so clearly. He looked towards the sturdy walls and hammered one last nail into place.

"Good," he said again, "Yes...very good,"

It felt nice to feel as though he did something right. It felt nice to appreciate something he did. A warmness held itself in his chest, and he placed a fist over it, taking in a deep breath. This little experience had helped him somehow.

He turned his head back towards the room where Erduun slept.

"Thank you, Erduun."


	4. A Spade a Spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two arms, a spade was thrown westward
> 
> And for days on end the spade sat uselessly in the dirt
> 
> Grasped by strong arms one day, a person realized true craftsmanship
> 
> Day in and day out, the man replicated this work
> 
> But without the heart that went into it
> 
> It was never truly the same.

_"Where...?"_

_Ornn had found himself lost in another blizzard. Each way he looked, he could never see farther than five feet in front of him. He started walking blindly, hoping that he could find his way to Hearth-Home. His feet seemed to sink into the snow below, and it was only then that he realized he was freezing._

_"S-So cold..." Ornn huffed._

_As many times before, his feet shook and gave way into the snow with a soft thud. He heard nothing but the howling wind just as every other time. And yet, now, he swore he could hear it lessening. Yes, the blizzard was weakening ever so slightly. Ornn managed to roll himself over and look at the sky. The storm really was gone. Bits of snow dotted his red fur now as a familiar energy fell over him._

_"Mmm...he's here."_

_Him. Erduun. He was here, or at least he was coming. He guessed the same old routine would follow with the man scolding him for leaving the house when he should be resting himself...But, Ornn had long decided that Erduun's words were ridiculous. He rushed to push himself to his feet and face the man that was undoubtedly coming for him...except that he wasn't there. What Ornn sensed was definitely Erduun's energy, but the man was absent. Confusion spread across the demigod's face, and now he had a task: Find Erduun._

_Trudging through the snow, he could feel the energy collecting and gathering, and the closer he stepped towards it, the more he realized it was affecting him. Every part of his body felt strengthened by it, and it was addicting. The rush sent him running ahead, closer and closer. He saw a figure in the distance that was hunched over and clutching the snow in his hands. Red stained the figure's white fur as it stood on its knees, panting and coughing. Ornn froze when he realized it was a bear, and a buzz ran through him as it sunk in._

_"You..." Ornn's voice was not welcoming._

_It was met with more coughing. The crimson snow seemed to spread like a stream, spreading more and more as it crept closer to Ornn. Ornn pressed forward, unwavering even as the blood told him to stay away._

_"Well, I'd say this is ironic. The warlord loses his own war," the ram spoke, "Fitting, but a shame I couldn't have been there to deal the first blow myself,"_

_Ornn closed his eyes, his form shaking with anger. A violent tempest stirred within him, threatening to burst at any moment. The bear didn't speak. It only turned it's head in what looked to be shock. Red dripped from its chin._

_"But I'm guessing you don't care, do you...Volibear?" Ornn's words were laced with venom. "Wars are all the same to you. Things that earn you coin and trophies. Ways to manipulate whatever you please without any regard for who you affect. No, you don't care...Do you?"_

_The bear lowered its head._

_"T-The Ursine...do not-" Volibear began._

_"The Ursine..." Ornn scoffed. "You mean those men who have forgotten themselves? So intent on pleasing someone like you that they twist themselves and forget their morals. War is evil, and you revel in it."_

_"...You remember our creation, don't you?" the ursine asked._

_"...Yes."_

_"Faith in the darkest time of the Freljord's history was what created us."_

_"You ask me to take pity on you for what you did?"_

_"Right, about them-"_

_A fist sent Volibear into the red snow._

_"You ask me to forgive you for the amount of pain I did not deserve? You ask me to understand you for what you made me experience for ages on end? YOU ASK ME TO LOOK PAST THE DEATH OF THE HEARTHBLOOD?"_

_Ornn's laugh was a huff, and it was empty._

_"You're ridiculous. You and those fools of men that follow you. Nothing but chaos is what you create. The blood you shed is retribution."_

_"P-Pain..." Volibear groaned._

_Ornn took a hammer from his belt and raised it. A fire had finally run through him. He felt it pouring in from all sides of him, and god it felt amazing. He finally had his fire back in full force, and in the best way possible. The smirk that appeared lasted for only a moment before disappearing. Ornn could do nothing but glare at the hollow shell he loomed over. His horns lit a fiery red as molten rock began pouring down one of his arms_

_"THIS." The ram grimaced. "IS FOR MY FOLLOWERS!"_

_A sickening crack echoed as the tool slammed down._

Ornn forced open his eyes and immediately fell into another coughing fit, hunching over. He had fallen asleep on the living room couch. Erduun had come rushing in to assist him. A pat on the back comforted him the entire time.

-88-

"I have a brother," Ornn said to Erduun, "His name...is  _Volibear_ ,"

Ornn couldn't help the hatred that came with the name. Erduun sensed it immediately, shifting back in his seat and glancing away. His form seemed to shrink in the presence of the demigod, and Ornn took note of it immediately.

"Hm...did I frighten you?" Ornn frowned. "Apologies. He and I are not the greatest of siblings..."

A glint in Erduun's eyes was all it took for Ornn to regret his words. He stood and began to leave the room, but let himself be tugged back by an eager arm. As his head was turned to Erduun, he saw a childlike curiosity in the man's eyes. It was so familiar- nostalgic to the point where Ornn couldn't help but want to feed it. So, Ornn sat himself down and began speaking. He spoke of the conflict his brother and he had, the triumphs the both of them accomplished, and the deeds that were done after all was accomplished. But what Erduun loved most was Ornn's creation.

"Gods and demigods sometimes do not just exist," Ornn explains, "They can be brought through prayer and faith. That was Volibear and I. It started as pure energy, and eventually I felt everything becoming a reality. The snow, the trees- the mountainous landscape that I eventually chose to call home- all of it came together at once for me. And from there, I shaped it to something greater, something that you would become familiar with today. It used to not snow so much,"

"Why does it snow?" Erduun tilted his head.

"I dug a trench from the sea to the volcanic mountain that I named Hearth-Home." Ornn said flatly.

"But isn't that difficult?"

"I'd think not!" Ornn raised his eyebrows. "I  _am_  a demigod...It took three days for the mountain to cool."

Ornn loved the interest the man showered him with. It was reminiscent of the Hearthblood. Though Ornn would never admit it out loud, he had grown attached to Erduun. He was too familiar. Far too familiar- they had never met before! Perhaps...having a follower or two wasn't bad. Not if they made him smile.

And that was when he realized he was smiling. It had started as a tiny smirk as the stories began, but soon Ornn was elated to tell Erduun everything that had happened to it. It was an exchange not unlike a mentor and a student.

"Three days of sleeping in the snow?" Erduun smiled, "But what about your fur!?"

"I'm sure my sister didn't mind sparing a few trees."

"You slept in a tree!?"

Ornn laughed at Erduun's ridiculous accusation. It wasn't pity at all- full, genuine laughter was coming from this demigod, and Erduun was pleased to see it shake the house slightly.

The air around Ornn heated slightly, and a burst of flame came from him in his bout of laughter. It hit the floorboards and sent them ablaze. In a panic, Ornn stamped out the fire with his foot. Erduun looked shocked for a mere moment before giving an ear-to-ear smile at Ornn.

"My fire...is nearly back...!" Ornn realized a moment later.

Erduun's smile reflected itself on Ornn's face, and the man was lifted into a rather tight embrace. He didn't care whether or not it was through luck, Ornn needed to show his happiness in whatever way possible. Work did not seem fitting at a time like this.

At least now he finally didn't need to be distant.


	5. Flame and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindred spirits stand side by side in the haze of a war,
> 
> Though once strong, hope now begins to dim and fade,
> 
> One of the two is told to fly away and leave the other,
> 
> But the second lights their wings aflame,
> 
> Never apart, never separated,
> 
> Not even in war.

Since then, Ornn had stopped talking about himself as much. He had a growing sense of curiosity in the man that saved him and the aura that accompanied him. This eventually led to the ram following the man wherever he went and asking him questions. They ranged from his full name, which was Erduun Marvhoko, to where he set up shop.

"What kind of weapon do you favor...?" Ornn asked.

"Well, none really- I have never needed a weapon. Conflict interrupts focused thought."

Ornn was stunned at how someone raised in the Freljord could be so peaceful and slow to anger. It only fueled his curiosity. In one particularly eager moment, Ornn had asked to follow Erduun as he left one day. The two stepped outside into the blizzard, Ornn taking a sheet and wrapping it around his neck as a makeshift scarf. Erduun stepped off to the side and dragged a cart out from a hole in the mountain. On the cart were all of the tools and weaponry Erduun had crafted. Ornn's gut twisted itself the moment he saw them.

" _Urk..._ " The ram winced.

"Is something wrong, Ornn?" Erduun pushed the cart forward, walking towards the blizzard.

"N-No," Ornn straightened, "We will be on our way,"

Despite the demigod's words, he was very bothered by the sight of those tools. He remembered clearly the time he picked up a shield made by the man's hands and felt its imperfections clear as day. Seeing as his walls had the very same problem, it was only right for Ornn to assume  _every tool Erduun made was incorrect_. The thought of it frightened Ornn; the man was going to  _sell_  these? In this condition? Impossible. So, Ornn decided to speak up.

"Do you plan on selling those...?" He pointed towards the cart.

"Well of course I do," Erduun responded, "It's how I make a living. If I don't sell these, no money."

"Do you always get buyers?"

"The Freljord's basically at war with itself, so yes."

Ornn grunted. That was true. The Freljord was in a war divided by three siblings. Ornn did not know who they were nor did he care to ever ask the people of the Freljord. Wars were something he wished to not take part in- among many other things of course. Wars were just at the very top of his large list of things he did not want to be involved with. He guessed walking around in public like it was nothing would be another concern. Ornn's feet started to drag in the snow from his reluctance.

But, Ornn soon found himself proved wrong. Erduun had led them to a village in what looked like the middle of nowhere. A village by the name of 'Flotsam'. There, a growing population moved about in a constantly busy manner. The ram immediately got a sour taste in his mouth; he did not like busy areas. They were usually filled with annoying chatter- the kind that was buzzing right then reminded him of why he felt comfortable back in that house's basement. Ornn  _did_  have to appreciate that at least they were being proactive; that was something he greatly valued. Be the one to act, never react.

Erduun pushed his cart just a ways into the village to a small spot where the snow was gone. Under a roof, there were other merchants there selling goods. They welcomed the man, and they eyed Ornn intently. Some of them looked nonchalant at the demigod's presence, others were skeptical. But, none of them seemed to care too much of Ornn's presence. They soon returned back to their work, and Ornn was left with a pleased grin and a satisfied "hmph".

 _'I did not expect that...'_ Ornn thought.  _'I assumed they would hound me with requests for favors.'_

Ornn did not like doing favors. He was reminded of a time when three sisters had requested he build a trench for them. After doing so with his spade, he had been interrupted not too much later to build a bridge over said trench. Though he intended to be adamant in his refusal, he was swayed into doing what they asked. And then that was when Ornn's mind turned to star metal. He himself, despite being one of the few able to forge it, had rarely ever come into contact with the metal. In that moment that he was requested to build that bridge, he had asked for the star metal as payment. And with the star metal, he had made Hammer which was always clasped at his belt.

Hammer was his favorite tool- but if you had ever asked him, he would call you childish to think in such a way.

The day was slow, and the more it dragged on, the more Ornn began to lose interest. He wasn't forging- this was a terrible waste of his time. His eyes scanned the rest of the village, but he still saw nothing of interest. His gaze then turned towards the ongoing blizzard beyond the village. The snow came down just as hard as any other moment he'd been out there, and as always, it looked like it wouldn't stop. Ornn's eyes widened as he realized he had walked the entire way here without noticing anything. His eyes snapped down to his neck, and he saw the sheet he used as a scarf. Discarding it and laying it on the edge of the cart, Ornn walked towards the edge of the village and stood out there, looking at the sky. If you had seen him, perhaps your first thought would be that he looked ridiculous sitting there like a curious newborn. It took him a while, but soon he was laughing. He puffed out his chest, feeling as if he had conquered the world. Erduun looked towards the edge of the village and gave a broad smile. Ornn was well again.

"Has he left me alone?" Erduun scanned the village. "Rude, but I suppose I couldn't keep him any longer."

Hours passed throughout the day and Erduun had long realized that Ornn had disappeared without a trace; his aura couldn't detect the demigod's enormous energy. He supposed it was alright. After all, Ornn was in perfect condition to do what he pleased. Despite the relief of that, Erduun felt a sense of loss overtake him, and he didn't understand why at all. Perhaps having the ram around was good company in the harsh blizzard of the Freljord. Erduun looked to where Ornn had been before. He could still hear the ram's laughter echoing in his mind. The tracks Ornn had made were already covered with snow. Gone. The man felt a frown overtake his expression, but he was quickly interrupted by another man waiting for his weapons. Rugged expression and surly, he didn't look like he had patience. Erduun flashed a grin, feigning unawareness.

"Are you comet-watching again, Marvhoko?" The man huffed. "Do you ever gather your thoughts? There's no time to be idle, you know!"

"If you let the wolf howl, he will." Erduun shrugged.

Just then, there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. It pierced the blizzard above, shining clearly as a stream of electricity spiraled down towards the ground. The village folk scattered with screams that stung the ears of whoever dared to be nearby. Erduun left his cart to see a large bear-man raise its head proudly to the skies and roar. The center of the village was a haze and flurry of humans running left and right in a panic to clear the area. They knew who these people were- the Ursine. And the Ursine only meant one thing, war. The village folk were not a violent race, not many had ever thought of using a weapon in their lives- they were inherently peaceful. It was only so appropriate that Erduun felt he should do something. So, the man walked towards the now cleared village center, watching the Ursine leader advance with his army of bear men. They looked so strange- so...familiar. The man's eyes widened in realization.

_Volibear._

-88-

_"Bjarke."_

_Ornn found himself answering to a name he didn't know. A woman looked at him expectantly, but he did not understand what she needed. Yet, without another thought, he responded back to her._

_"Astrid..." he muttered, "The child is fine. Do you ever still your worries?"_

_Child? What child? It had only occurred to Ornn in that moment that he held what looked like a heavy clump of blankets. Around a wider part, he lifted up two and revealed the face of a newborn. It breathed in the cold air, eyes still closed, still tired. Curly brown hair traced its freckled face. The woman, Astrid, took the child in her arms, pulling a sheet over its mouth._

_"Only when I must," she answered._

_Ornn noticed that they were in a house of some sort, one that managed to somehow be smaller than Erduun's. It was shanty and looked worn down. Ornn thought it was unsightly at how terrible the conditions were. No wonder the mother was worried, this was not the best place for a child to be raised._

_"Must you **always**  stress?" Ornn sighed. "I understand the war between the Avarosan and my tribe has disturbed your peaceful life, but if I had any doubts about our future, I would have told you. Hold faith in me, please."_

_"When so much has been taken from us?" The woman's face turned grim. "Why is it that you always give me the same answer? You say that it will be fine, but there just seems to be worse at every corner. Soon, we may have nothing left, and what then? Will it still be alright?"_

_Ornn lowered his head and fell silent. These people were in a crisis. He'd heard of the war, but never felt himself needing to be involved with its affairs. There were far too many complications. However, now, it seemed as though he'd found himself right in the middle of it. What had happened between these two...?_

_A thud came from the front door, Ornn and Astrid turning to their room's door. The woman turned back to Ornn with fear in her eyes._

_"Bjarke, the bed!" She gestured towards it._

_Ornn grasped the bed and heaved it aside, revealing a hatch in the floor. He opened it and Astrid hopped down with the baby in her arms without another word. Ornn soon followed, pulling the hatch down just as the door to their room burst upon. Down a tunnel that shunned any light, Ornn followed Astrid. The cold bit at their noses, inviting them out into daylight. Before them was a stream, and behind them were the oncoming warriors. In a moment of desperation, Astrid removed her coat and pleaded with Ornn to take off his. Wordlessly agreeing, Astrid set the newborn in the stream on top of the coats, watching it flow elsewhere._

_"Have you lost your right mind!?" Ornn scolded._

_"Better us than him!"_

_As the warriors stepped into daylight, he saw their claws and gross expressions reveal themselves. This was the tribe of the Winter's Claw._

_"I'm so sorry, Erduun."_

_Ornn's mind froze as the sound of thunder rumbled his heart.  
_

The ram broke out of a trance he had been in since he had stepped back into his familiar forge. He had been forging for hours now, pleased to be away from the business of the village and somewhere more comfortable. However, now, he seemed to be at a loss of not only words, but thought. The demigod puts a hand to his head, puzzled at the vision he just had. What was that experience? It was so lifelike. He had never seen those people before. Who was Astrid? Who was Bjarke?

_"I'm so sorry, Erduun."_

_'Erduun...Erduun...'_

The ram's eyes widened with realization. "Those were his parents!"

He flinched at the rumble of thunder, looking up towards the mountain to see the skies speckled with bits of lightning. It seemed to flow somewhere- all to one spot it would gather. The sky flashed so often Ornn felt he would go blind. Nothing but thunder would echo and shake Hearth-Home. Ornn's face turned grim.

"Volibear..." Ornn frowned. "He's near...and was so in that vision as well."

_'The Winter's Claw...What was it?'_

A tribe, clearly, and Volibear was obviously a part of it. But who led it? He assumed it was Volibear with no other leads. Ornn left Hearth-Home and stepped out into the snow again, watching the storm circle in the sky. The electricity trailed down to where the village was- Ornn could see it now. The ram nearly dropped his hammer in shock, and he started off on a sprint towards the village. If Volibear was there...

_"ERDUUN!"_

The man hit the ground again, red snow slowly spreading. Erduun had been defeated, and could feel himself slowly freezing. His wounds stung, but he attempted to push himself up once more. Volibear's jaw opened, sharpened teeth threatening to snap the man's neck. The village was mostly deserted, the army of bear men surrounded Erduun from all sides, drawing nearer and nearer.

A horn echoed, grabbing the bear's attention. From the horizon, an enormous lava elemental in the shape of a ram charged for Volibear. The ursine was forced to move aside to avoid being trampled. The rest of his soldiers were not spared. Flung from the earth into the air, roars echoed throughout the sky as they collapsed upon one another. Volibear soon found himself staring into the eyes of his brother, Ornn, who didn't look pleased in the slightest to see him.

"Still alive." Volibear glared.

"Alive,  _and_  stronger." Ornn closed his eyes.

Ornn came closer, his stride humble. The two knew what would happen- not a word needed to be spoken. Ornn could feel Erduun's aura wavering, diminishing. He was dying. Each second he stood here send him deeper and deeper into a rage- so much so that his fists shook with fury. Violent, unreasonable, callous, crass- these were all the words Ornn would use to describe his brother. And now, the ursine had made another crime. This one would be what he atoned for. In blood.

The ram picked up Erduun and laid him under a porch, grunting for the attention of a nearby woman.

"Please." Ornn's eyes held a rare softness.

The woman stood shocked for a moment, but soon nodded and took Erduun inside of her household. Ornn could only pray the man would be alright.

Once more, the brothers found themselves facing each other.

"You'd have to either be foolish or confident to rear your face, Volibear," Ornn spat, "Did you learn nothing?"

"A student only knows as much as the teacher," Volibear responded.

The bear had a way of getting under Ornn's skin in all of the wrong places. He had for a moment considered holding back. That option was gone now. The wind howled as snow caught itself in their fur. Ornn had long since grown unaware of it, becoming a stronger flame than ever before.

 _The Shaping Hand, and The Thousand-Pierced Bear._  Their roars would become engraved in the minds and hearts of those who heard them.

For history would never forget.


	6. I Stand, You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul had walked half of his life limping,
> 
> He had no cramps nor worries,
> 
> He had no cuts nor bruises,
> 
> Not once had he gotten sick,
> 
> And not once had he wounded himself,
> 
> He collapsed one day, face full of tears and heart full of sorrow,
> 
> For the pain had come from within.

Erduun groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His head was ringing, and the rest of his body stung with pain. The man had been shaken awake by thuds coming from outside the home. He propped himself up against one of the walls and looked around. An old woman laid up against a door, shivering in terror at the chaos that was happening just inches away from her. The moment she was made aware of Erduun, she urged him to lay back down.

"You must rest!" Her eyes seemed to plead with him.

"But Ornn-" He stopped himself as he glanced down towards his chest.

Volibear had quite literally beaten him down effortlessly. Challenging him seemed like a smart idea at the time, but without any knowledge of just how powerful he was, it turned out more than idiotic. The bandages wrapped on Erduun were blood-soaked and looked as though they'd need to be changed. The room held the smell of blood as though it sunk into the wood. Any moment now, it probably would. If he moved any more, it would only get worse. Resigned to himself, he laid back in the bed, facing the ceiling.

"I'm happy to know that you're well.." she said, "He would love to hear the news right now,"

"What is he doing?" Erduun turned his head towards the bedroom door.

"Fighting his brother."

"Y-You know about them?!"

The woman turned her head to Erduun, sharing the same look of surprise as he did. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

_'Who is this woman...?'_ Erduun blinked.

"Well of course. Their names used to be used everywhere before-"

A crashing noise interrupted her. The woman shrieked, covering her head. Erduun held onto the bed and grit his teeth. How badly were those two fighting? It sounded like two entire armies were in conflict just outside of the home. And the roar- it could be heard for miles. The man could only imagine what the Freljord would have thought at a time like this. Though he hadn't thought of it at the time, the idea that he could have died was...terrifying. What he had experienced was just the edge of death- his mind had slowed, his heart had stilled, and blood continued to pour. Even now, he felt dizzy. Another crash was near, so close to their home. It was towards the right now, just towards the right. What was happening?

Ornn, throughout his battle, had done his best to avoid the home Erduun was inside of. Keeping track of it wasn't difficult- Ornn was wary of the damage Volibear could cause. The bear's lightning bounced from where he sent it, leaving the ground scorched and barren. The battlefield was heating up, and inside the house, Erduun could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"...b-before the tragedy of the Hearthblood," she finished.

"The Hearthblood?" Erduun's face twisted in confusion.

"Why, you've walked with him and-" She put a hand to her lips in shock. "Our stories really  _are_ disappearing. Young one, I'll tell you all that I know about Old Ornn."

Flames burned at Volibear's skin, turning his once white fur black and charred. Bite wounds ruined Ornn's arm, making it look as if he just survived being mauled. That assumption wouldn't be too inaccurate. The place that was once covered in a thick sheet of snow was ruined, and all of this was taxing on the ram. Repeatedly, he had looked around himself to find what was once a perfect village totaled by the overpowering strength of the two demigods. His mind flashed back to when they fought at Hearth-Home. He felt his pace during the battle slow itself, becoming more and more disheartened as he realized history was only repeating itself. In the haze of battle, Volibear brought several electrified claws across Ornn's chest, knocking the ram to the ground with a grunt.

_"He and Volibear are responsible for the tragedy that befell those poor souls. I imagine that he's still grieving over them. Has he ever told you?"_

The bear loomed over Ornn, growls being all onlookers could hear. Ornn had lost his will to fight- the unpleasant memories that had returned prevented him from continuing. Would victory over his brother be worth the pain he'd have to endure once again? Even more so that now...he had found a friend. What if Erduun wasn't alright? At that, Ornn's eyes forced themselves open, and he brought one of his horns sharply up to his brother's gut, causing the bear to cough and stumble backwards, clenching the area in pain. Twirling his hammer once, a heavy blow to the jaw sent Volibear onto his back, and the demigod hit the ground. Ornn rose to his feet, victorious.

"You've lost, Volibear," Ornn said truimphantly, "This time,  _I'm_ walking away,"

"GGrh... _I hate you..._ " Volibear's head hit the charred ground.

He walked over to the home he left Erduun in and gave a single knock on the door. The woman slowly opened it, stepping aside to reveal Erduun. Immediately, the man was brought into warm arms, a loud sigh of relief from Ornn shaking him.

"You're well..." Ornn said.

An arm around Erduun's back pressed him into Ornn's chest safely.

"Of course!" Erduun pushed away just a bit to look up at the demigod. "This woman here helped me."

Ornn turned to the woman and nodded. "Appreciated, ma'am."

The woman froze on the spot as if she were a deer in headlights. She bowed her head only for a second before flashing an eager smile.

"Y-You're welcome, O-"

She was cut off by the sound of lightning piercing the air and growing stronger with the wind. Through the blizzard came Volibear wielding sparks of electricity. A stream sailed for Ornn.

"ORNN!" Erduun called for attention, causing the ram to turn his head with wide eyes. Quickly, he was moved aside, and the shining silver of a spade was raised in the path of the lightning stream. Striking the tool, it traveled down and into Erduun.

"Are you out of your  _MIND!?_ " Ornn immediately grabbed Erduun's shoulder only to recoil from the immense power of the lightning.

The man held his eyes closed, his form shaking and his hair beginning to alight. Erduun screamed in pain, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. All at once, a strong source of energy began to surface. Ornn could feel its familiarity, and his eyes widened again.

_'His aura...!'_ Ornn thought,  _'It's returning!"_

An indeed, it had. Suddenly, Erduun's eyes opened with a strength filling the expression on his face. He took a step forward, the sparks that scattered across his body now disappearing, focused into the head of the tool. A battle cry- a  _roar-_ came from Erduun, and Ornn froze, hearing it. Moments later, the aura Erduun held manifested into a red energy and broke the stream of electricity apart. The man slammed the spade on the ground, the silver not at all ruined. It still sparked with electricity. Volibear took a few steps back, baffled at what he saw. Ornn stepped out beside Erduun, a puff of fire sputtering onto the ground as a warning. Realizing that this wouldn't bode well for him, Volibear fled on all fours.

Erduun collapsed, dropping the spade to the side and gasping for air, coughing. The woman shortly after brought him back inside the house. Ornn looked out at the blizzard, seeing the singed ground already becoming covered once again as if nothing had happened here. As if it was all meant to be forgotten. Just like old memories. The roar he heard replayed in his mind over and over like a broken record. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had no choice but to accept it.

That roar was all too familiar.


	7. Of Steel and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man presses forward with a strong gait and laugh
> 
> His freedom inspired others to follow much in his same path
> 
> But as his pains from the world had never shown, 
> 
> And he remained strong outwards
> 
> He gazes upon his followers as they give all their heart
> 
> And he is empty in comparison

**_Dark smoke exhales, from the mountain half_ **

**_And wind blows through hollow dells_ **

**_Skies clear as day, shall soon turn gray_ **

**_And you'll know, you're nearing Ornn_ **

The way was always the same. Under a blanket of smoke that clouded the skies more than the blizzard ever could, there stood a mountain in front of an uncertain path. But Erduun knew the way; he'd been told this way by none other than the demigod himself, Ornn. There was a refreshing sense of a new beginning as Erduun trudged through the snow. He could feel a faint sense of warmth as the person that laid at the end of his path drew nearer. There was no doubt in his mind that the smith would already be in his forge, making something absolutely splendid. He picked up the pace, a smile coming to him quickly at the thought of it.

**_Barring your path is a chasm wide_ **

**_Howls rise from fathomless pits_ **

**_But close stands a bridge, frozen by time_ **

**_And across, you'll soon find Ornn_ **

Erduun stopped at the edges of what looked like an abyss. Wind came up from the darkness and bit at his face. He wondered how far down the drop went, so he grasped at a rock and let it fall over the edge. To his dismay, he heard nothing come above the wind- not even the tiniest sound. He doubted that he'd hear anything anyway. As he raised his head for a way across to the other side, he saw the mountain much closer than before. He was certainly going the right way, but he was confused at how there didn't seem to be a clear way across. The wild part of him said to jump across in a daring, dramatic fashion, but he was never that foolish. Instead, he noticed a bridge. It looked worn down by time itself, and Erduun could only wonder who had built it. The last person on his mind was Ornn.

'Ornn could never have built something like this,' Erduun thought, 'The craftsmanship has worn too much.'

A sensation moved over the man, and he felt himself shudder. It was ice cold- colder than the Freljordian snow. This was the work of magic, but Erduun was puzzled by this. Why would he feel magic coming from this bridge? It was in that moment that he realized the stone was laced with it. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, Erduun moved forward on the bridge, racing ahead. He could see parts of the bridge wearing away, falling into the abyss below with no sign of it ever returning. This didn't worry him in the slightest.

_**River of fire, that scorches the earth** _

_**Belies his kingdom of stone** _

_**And steel sings its tone, as a god stands alone** _

_**The shaping hand, we know as Ornn** _

Erduun felt the heat of the mountain sweep over him in waves. He took a moment to bathe in it, continuing on ahead. It felt like the blizzard slowed more with each step Erduun took towards the mountain. Soon, no snow fell around him, and he was encased in the warmth. Cracks in the earth exposed pockets of magma, empowered by the will of the earth Erduun walked upon. He considered for a moment that it would be wise to stray from them, but wondered where the cracks came from. So, he followed the cracks, trailing alongside them. His spade seemed to gleam against the light of the magma, reflecting against the rock of the mountain itself. As if in response, the earth seemed to rumble at Erduun's feet. The man stood against it, staring down into the magma. It parted, exposing a path that went further down into the earth. Erduun immediately followed down the pathway, taking care to not graze against the magma. The heat didn't bother him- he had grown to love the familiar warmth. He came to a home of stone and immediately smiled as he heard the sound of metal clangs echoing.

_**Sparks leap and fly from the star-fallen ore** _

_**Forging his works, divine** _

_**Bellows erupt, with unbridled force** _

_**No longer lost- The Mountainsmith, Ornn** _

"You've made it." Ornn set aside a sword he was crafting and waved.

Erduun nodded, walking up to the ram. Ornn, despite having not changed his expression, seemed more excited than usual to have Erduun beside him. The smith crafted his weapon with finesse that told Erduun that Ornn was a natural. His attention turned to where the entrance had been, and it was now sealed with a wall of flowing magma. His eyes gleamed in wonder as his gaze wandered over the weaponry and armor Ornn had made. Erduun soon realized that Ornn's works went beyond war; Ornn had crafted various tools- all shining- for working and casual purposes. A line of shovels and spades caught his eye. Momentarily, he glanced towards them and looked back towards his own. He cultivated strange things such as Freljordian Frost Berries with this spade. He thought it was one-of-a-kind due to its unbreakability, but the spades on the wall told a different story.

"Ornn?" Erduun called.

Ornn grunted in response.

"These look the same wouldn't you say?"

The ram turned his head to see Erduun holding up the spade he always carried to the others Ornn had made. His eyes widened for a moment, and he quickly snatched up the tool from Erduun's grasp. He ran a thumb across it.

"Still unscratched…" Ornn noted, "You've taken good care of this, Erduun. This is my very first spade- the one I dug that great trench with."

"Yours?" Erduun tilted his head, receiving the spade from Ornn. "But I found this outside of the Freljord! How could I have gotten this?"

"Once I decided I did not like people asking favors of me, I cast it away," Ornn said, going back to hammering away at the unfinished sword, "...Actually, my beliefs are unfair to you, aren't they?"

Erduun looked up from his spade. "Hm?"

Ornn paused for a moment, looking off into space. "I… forced you to care for me, didn't I?"

"Well, it was just a minor inconvenience-" Erduun started.

"Why should you care for me if I would not do the same…?" Ornn had gone back to hammering, a bit faster than before. "That… isn't fair… of me- Erduun."

Erduun closed his mouth, and the raised tone of Ornn's voice nearly made his heart thump so hard that it would hurt.

"You've walked your way here..." Steam hit the air, followed by a strong arm thrusting a newly forged sword into the air with a triumphant grunt. "...allow me to help you on the road to recovery."

"You really don't-"

A hand was placed on Erduun's shoulder. Red, pupiless eyes felt like they looked into his being.

_"Please."_ Ornn's voice was sincere.

The ram lowered his head slightly and closed one eye as if pained by something. Erduun saw for a brief moment, a vulnerable soul returning to the ram. He was immediately reminded of when Ornn had lost his flame, and a panic sparked his heart to beat hard once again.

"O-Okay, Ornn," Erduun responded with a tiny smile.

Ornn soon walked towards one of the counters, taking a glove out and putting it over his uncovered hand. He walked back over to Erduun and returned the man's smile, yanking the man into a tight hug.

"Thank you…" Both of them said.

As the blizzard of the Freljord stormed on, Ornn found himself once again tormented by that vision he had seen earlier. There were so many things out of place- why had he experienced that? He had no connection to Erduun at all, and Ornn could only imagine that some divine being permeated his thoughts to snap him awake to the harsh truth of reality. Ornn decided in that moment that he did not like people invading his mind; it was too unpredictable.

But there was another thing that Ornn was concerned about- one that was far more concerning to him than a brief, vivid vision he had been given. It was the roar that Erduun had given just moments after blocking a lightning bolt from Volibear with his spade. It was the farthest thing you could ever expect to hear from a human- but it was very clearly a call for war. It was bloodthirsty, bathed in a venom that brought back unwanted memories to the ram's mind. He wanted to shake away the thought, but the roar stayed there. It was a war cry much like the one that preceded the death of the Hearthblood, and remembering their name reopened a wound in Ornn's soul.

He felt himself briefly lapse into a deep sadness. His eyes closed, his shoulders sagged, and his mind erased all rational thought. Nothing but a void remained, and it did nothing but continue- a void for miles that would neither end or begin. Ornn found himself sitting at the middle of it, reaching out to empty air.

* * *

_His mind was much like Freljord's ongoing blizzard. It was nothing but a haze of snow, dotted with specks of black that indicated an everlasting night. Perpetually dark, one could see nothing under the piles of snow, but there were things there: memories. Things that Ornn were hesitant to bring back due to his own fear. Ornn hated admitting he was afraid. He did not like others knowing he was._

_Ornn dug through the snow with his hands and reached nothing but grass and dirt. His hands grasped at it, his hopes for something being there under the void of nothing slowly dying away. With a cry of anger, his fists slammed into the ground, and the earth opened up to him. The flames and magma had formed into something very familiar to Ornn. Once again, from his youth, he was shown the head of a ram. This was the symbol of his stubbornness, his unwillingness to change, and his perseverance. His own mind asked him where his strength had gone._

_"How will I know where to look?" Ornn shouted into the flames, "There is nothing for me here! There's nothing to create! Nothing to forge! Nothing to improve upon!"_

_Ornn huffed. "There is nowhere for me to go! I've done all I could ever do! I'm between a blizzard and the flames before me. Nobody is here… There used to be people…"_

_The blizzard in Ornn's mind slowed to a comforting snowfall. Some of the snow that had been left on the ground swirled and formed figures that resembled people he knew but never formally spoke to. One was that of a girl._

_"There was one with a cheerful personality- doe-eyed and ambitious."_

_And he knew all their faces. Another was a young man._

_"Another had the fire that was close to my own, but was humble about it."_

_A third was an elderly woman who looked wise beyond the history of Runeterra itself. She was hunched and could barely stand, but she stood._

_"There was another one whose name I never learned, but her teachings told children common sense."_

_Ornn shook his head, frustrated at these faces he was being shown. "What do you want from me? Again, I have nowhere to go!"_

_One more snow figure appeared, that of Erduun. It was then that Ornn realized: Forge a new beginning where there is none._

As he was shaken from his thoughts by a concerned Erduun, the ram stood tall and gave a stern expression.

"I need your assistance," he said.


	8. Emotional Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man can wander a world completely satisfied
> 
> Have all the wealth, fortune, and fame
> 
> He could sit atop the highest of hierarchies
> 
> He could be respected by the greatest of warriors
> 
> But within him a shell could still lie
> 
> For a hollow soul makes a hollow man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for so long that I forgot this was still a thing. Finals does a hell of a lot to you. But hey, I passed. I'll be in 12th grade pretty soon. But hey, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I did when I wrote it.

Over the following weeks, Ornn had received several more visions- brief moments that never seemed to make much sense to the demigod. But, they got increasingly vivid with each day, and one particular vision caused him to jolt violently and ruin his smithing, forcing him to start over. The visions were usually never overbearing- not once did they block Ornn’s sight completely. He saw them play out in his head, rather, with such descriptiveness that he was forced to accept that they weren’t simply feverish dreams. He wondered where they’d come from. Ornn supposed they were caused by Erduun as the first one he saw was for the man’s earliest years and later ones dwelled into his adolescence. Ornn’s guess was not wrong, but not entirely true.

The ram had made a game out of these visions. Based on what he observed, he would ask Erduun questions related to them. He got a variety of answers- all pleasantly detailed- and a few humorous ones. One vision in particular showed the time where Erduun had taken up smithing for the very first time. The sight of the young man holding up a newly forged sword sent a wave of joy through the ram. He looked like a natural- he certainly did to Ornn. It almost made him lapse into a deep sadness when he realized how Erduun had turned out. So intent on never succumbing to laziness, his exhaustion ruined his craftsmanship. There were imperfections in almost everything Ornn had touched.

As for Erduun, he spent majority of his time resting just as Ornn told him to. Erduun didn’t complain; Ornn had been forthright when he asked to care for the man. Ornn felt he owed Erduun for his safety even though nothing endangered him at the time. The demigod was unaware of how much he had changed since he had regained his fire. He didn’t notice the chuckles that commonly escaped him when he recalled something hilarious Erduun experienced or said. He didn’t notice how his lips curled into a smile when he asked Erduun how his healing was going. Erduun was always okay- always so satisfied with everything. He didn’t notice how Erduun’s smile sent a spark of energy through him, making him forge with twice the effort on the day it happened. Despite this, not once was the ram afraid. In fact, these new feelings became a drive to move forward, and Ornn was determined to do it all with a small smile on his face.

That night, Ornn felt a disturbing energy rise over Hearth-Home. It somehow felt colder than the ongoing blizzard. Was the world getting colder? As the ram rose from his forge and inspected the outdoors, he noticed the purple tint in the sky becoming worse. Troubled by this knowledge, he decided to investigate the cause of it. Something at the back of his mind told him to flee- to turn and run, but he refused. In fact, he began sprinting forward. If he was right, those creatures had come back.

Ornn’s suspicions had been confirmed the moment he heard what sounded like a rattling carapace. Steeling himself, he stepped forward to see what lay in the blizzard. His face became confused as he saw what looked like a rip in space. Immediately, though, he shied away as whispers spoke at the back of his mind. Involuntarily, he shivered, and that familiar feeling of freezing came back to him.

 _‘My fire… has it left me again?’_ Ornn thought.

No, his fire couldn’t have left him. His hands were still warm to the touch, unwavering in the cold of the Freljord. He backed away from the portal as he felt a presence draw near. A shadow blocked out the light of the moon. Ornn grit his teeth.

_“Here we go…”_

\--

Back at Hearth-Home, Erduun had a dilemma; not for a second could he get any sleep. He knew Ornn would be displeased if he were not able to wake up in the morning, but trying to rest was futile. Deciding it’d be in his best interest to not leave the bed - taking in the fact that it was as soft as it was humongous - he let himself be overtaken by the force of his aura. The energy of it came in waves, and he felt his stress melt away with it. A world opened before him - the world within his mind. It was just as vivid as the real world. The ground was covered in a deep layer of snow. The ongoing blizzard mirrored that of Freljord’s. Erduun waded through the weather, and his ears picked up the sound of someone struggling to breathe. He quickened his pace, stopping as he reached the edge of crimson-stained snow. His eyes widened in horror, and he looked ahead to see none other than Volibear, who laid on his back in the snow.

The bear’s vision managed to focus for a brief moment to see a familiar man looming over him. He sneered.

“Haven’t you tormented me enough?” Volibear asked. “Go back to your god, mortal.”

Despite his harsh words, Erduun did not leave Volibear there in the snow. He hooked an arm under one of the ursine’s and lifted the demigod with a battle cry. Volibear felt an intense energy run through him - something warm, familiar, and frightening all at the same time. As they trudged through the snow together, Volibear felt the urge to say something.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked. “I’ve struck you down before - your pride should have been crumbled! You should have left me to suffer there in the snow.”

The bear held a hand to his chest to try and stop the bleeding. The wound looked like it had been inflicted with a blunt weapon and later ravaged so hard that it would make a man unconscious from the pain. Erduun had to actively focus on not staring at it. It was clear that Volibear was suffering.

“You’re Ornn’s brother.” Erduun turned his gaze to Volibear. “You’re as important as he is, so I am obligated to treat you how I treat him: with respect.”

Volibear thought over Erduun’s words. “I…”

They trudged through the snow before Volibear had collapsed again. He looked ashamed of himself.

“Feeling so weak… is terrible.” Volibear growled. “The Winter’s Claw is not a clan of weaklings.”

Erduun removed his coat and did his best to bind it around Volibear’s middle firmly. He had to hook part of it over one shoulder and under an arm for it to even remotely work. The cold would have bit at anyone else, but Volibear and Erduun withstood it like a mountain would a hurricane. Erduun had eye-opening knowledge now.

“I understand why we’re talking now.” Erduun looked up at the gray sky.

“What…?” Volibear was confused.

“I understand how you and I are talking in this exact moment. Our minds and auras are linked.”

It was in that moment that Volibear shivered again. This overwhelming energy was Erduun’s aura? A mortal had an energy source this massive? It felt like it came from everywhere - an army of ten thousand men surrounding him and overpowering him.

 “The reason you suffer in this link between you and me… is because your soul is crying.” Erduun tilted his head. “Why are you crying?”

 It wasn’t like Volibear could give an answer. Such a thing had never been told to him before. Volibear, a demigod, is crying? It was so ridiculous, Volibear started laughing. He laughed, and laughed… and he soon ran out of energy to laugh. It became overtaken by a piercing loneliness and sadness. He screamed out into the darkness of the night sky, but nobody would be able to hear him but the man standing before him. Volibear’s face had grown hot, and something streamed down his face. _Now_ , he was crying. He didn’t sob, he didn’t wail, but he sat there in the cold with his face wet with tears. He believed Erduun now.

 “I can help you, Volibear.” Erduun offered a hand to him.

 Volibear stared Erduun in the eyes. A man who sided with his brother was now offering a hand to him. A hand that said “come with me”. Erduun flashed a tiny smile, and Volibear closed his eyes in response. He gently took the man’s hand. Erduun then sat in the snow alongside Volibear, quietly humming. It lulled the ursine away from his pain and into a deep sleep.


End file.
